


we fall apart as it gets dark

by blights



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Adora but with a hint of ptsd, Angst, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Like, Major Spoilers, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season 5 Spoilers, You gotta do what you gotta do, anyways idk how to talk abt feelings so like the whole talking after the nightmare part is shit, ayo bad at tags check, but - Freeform, catra comforting adora after a nightmare? hell yeah, i honestly really hate this fic, jafhkslafhs, like catra, no beta we die like lesbians, ok i'll leave, or should i say, sleepovers bc i say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blights/pseuds/blights
Summary: “Catra! Wake up, please. You can’t leave me. I need you.” Adora held Catra’s lifeless body in her arms, trying to find a pulse. “Please. I can’t do this without you, Catra.”They were on Mara’s ship after saving Catra.Maybe, saving Catra.If she was even alive.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), minor Glimmer/Bow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 184





	we fall apart as it gets dark

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my phone dont judge

“Catra! Wake up, please. You can’t leave me. I need you.” Adora held Catra’s lifeless body in her arms, trying to find a pulse. “Please. I can’t do this without you, Catra.”

They were on Mara’s ship after saving Catra.

Maybe, saving Catra.

If she was even alive.

Adora put her fingers on Catra’s neck, searching for a pulse for probably the hundredth time while Glimmer, Bow, and Entrapta were gone looking for something that might’ve been able to start her pulse again.

“Stay with me. Don’t go yet.” Adora sobbed. “I love you.”

She cradled Catra’s head in her arms, looking at those fuzzy ears that used to whack her in the face when she got too close, and her eyes that would seemingly glow at night.

_Those eyes._

_Why are they green?_

_That’s not how it’s supposed to be._

Catra suddenly reached up and scratched Adora’s face. She stood up in that pose that was so unnaturally straight, leaving Adora on the ground.

It was Horde Prime’s voice that spoke, not Catra’s, “This poor girl. You left her, didn’t come back, and broke her heart. At least she’s at peace now. Sadly, she never did know how you truly felt.”

Adora couldn’t breathe. She felt like she was falling. She could feel even more tears stream down her face, but barely noticed it. Too busy with the way she felt soft pillows and a soft blanket and a soft… _Is that Catra?_

Her eyes shot open, waking up to the sound of a thunderstorm outside, and she sat straight up, trying to calm her breathing.

_I’m here. I’m safe. I have Catra. She’s alive._

She looked over at the sleeping catgirl next to her, resembling the one in her nightmare a bit too much.

Her thoughts took over and she sobbed harder, _(Is that even possible?)_ and then Catra was awake and cradling her just as Adora had cradled Catra in her nightmare and it was so much but Catra was there, whispering kind and loving words, calming her down just a bit.

“I’ve got you. This is real. You’re safe. I’m safe. We’re at Brightmoon palace. Glimmer and Bow are right down the hall, do you wanna hang out with them for a bit?” Catra continued whispering, stroking Adora’s hair while Adora sat curled up on her lap.

Adora took a deep breath. “In a bit. Can we just stay like this for a little longer?”

“Okay.”

They sat in peaceful quiet for a few minutes before Catra asked timidly, “Do you want to talk about it? Perfuma told me at therapy yesterday that it’s good to talk about your nightmares and stuff,” She paused before adding, “If you want to, of course.”

“Yeah, sure, I can talk about it.” Adora’s head was now laying in Catra’s lap while Catra played with her hair. “Um. I don’t want you to get upset about it.”

“Adora, I’m gonna be fine. Now go on.”

“Well,” Adora closed her eyes, thinking it would help. It didn’t. “Basically, you know after saving you from Horde Prime’s ship, you kinda… died? Well, in my dream, you didn’t come back. And then Horde Prime took over your body after you died and he started talking about how I left you and how you were heartbroken and it was so much and then I was falling. But it’s okay because I have you with me now.” She ended with a small smile, seeing how Catra blushed at it.

“Oh man… that’s a lot… Are you okay? Like, really okay?” Catra asked, the question genuine.

Adora chuckled slightly, “Yeah, I’m fine now. But only because I have you.” She winked at Catra, making the blush even brighter.

_Hah. Gay._

Just as Catra was leaning down to kiss her, there was a knock on the door followed by Glimmer saying, “Bow and I can’t sleep, can we have a  
sleepover?”

Adora could hear Bow whispering, “Glimmer what if they’re naked?” But obviously Catra heard them better, with her cat ears and all, and responded,  
“Nope, we’re butt-naked. No clothes in sight. Go away.”

Adora laughed and called out, “She’s joking, come in!”

Glimmer teleported her and Bow in, covering their eyes just in case.

“Where do you want us to sleep?” Glimmer asked, still covering her eyes.

“On the ground.”

“With us!”

Catra and Adora both said at the same time.

Catra rolled her eyes, “Just kidding. Our bed is huge. Get in here, losers.”

They both flopped onto the bed, making both Catra and Adora bounce a bit.

“Can I tell a ghost story that Aunt Casta used to tell me all the time when I was little?” Glimmer asked into the darkness after they all laid down and situated themselves.

“Ooh yes.” Catra flipped over to look at Glimmer, now facing away from Adora.

Adora put her arm over Catra’s middle and pulled her closer. “Make sure it’s not too scary. Remember what happened to Bow last time?”

Glimmer shifted over a bit to show a sleeping Bow.

Catra raised an eyebrow, “I thought you two couldn’t sleep?”

“Okay so maybe I was the only one that couldn’t sleep. But it’s not like he was against coming here!” Glimmer whisper-shouted.

“Eh, valid excuse,” Catra yawned, “Now tell the story before I fall asleep.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

Catra fell asleep five minutes after that, purring softly as Adora ran her fingers through her hair.

Glimmer went to sleep not too long after her, saying that she forgot she had a meeting that morning and couldn’t be late.

“Good night, princess.” Adora kissed Catra’s ear, the ear flicking and hitting her in the face.

“Adora, how many times do I need to tell you that I’m not a princess.” Catra whispered through another yawn, flipping over to bury her face into Adora’s chest.

“But you’re my princess.”

Catra’s purr got louder at those words and Adora felt like her heart was going to burst.

“I love you.” Catra said sleepily.

“I love you, too.” Adora pulled Catra closer to her, both of them drifting off to a blissful sleep without nightmares.


End file.
